The Bachelor: Grey style
by PaulMeMaybe
Summary: Shane and Nate Grey are the newest bachelors. Watch as they choose between 16 of your favorite Disney girls. WOWP, HM, HSM, SWAC, CR, and SL. There will be love, competition, fights,and many more. Please tune in to the Bachelor. R&R. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Nate and Shane Grey are sick of watching their friends and brothers meet and fall in love with the girl of their dreams. The Bachelor decided to have a celebrity version of their show and asked Nate and Shane to be the first contestants. Nate and Shane were super excited and couldn't wait to meet the girls.

* * *

Girls:

Lily Truscot: Played by Emily Ossmet

Age 18, from Malibu CA, "I can't wait to find the boy of my dreams."

Miley Stuart: Played by Miley Cyrus

Age 18, from Nashville TN, "I'm excited to be here and can't wait to make friends."

Mitchie Torres: Played by Demi Lovato

Age 19, from Dallas TX, "I hope I am able to find my true love"

Tess Tyler: Megan Martin

Age 22, from LA!, "I am so hot. And I'm so talented, these losers better watch out."

Caitlyn Gellar: Alyson Stoner

Age 21, from Detroit MI, "I may look like a tom boy but I really want to be here and support Mitchie."

Peggy Smith: Jasmine Richards

Age 23, from Baltimore MD, "I really want to find my love and none of these girls are gonna get in my way."

Ella Lockehart :Anna Maria Perez de Tagle

Age 21, from Orlando FL, "It's great to be here yadda yadda, Um, does my lp gloss match?"

Alex Russo: Selena Gomez

Age 19, from NYC NY, "It's gonna be great to find love and make friends."

Tawni Hart: Tiffany Thorton

Age 24, from USA duh, "I am so pretty. Look out bitches!"

Harper Mason: Jennifer Stone

Age 22, from Hartford CT, "Hmm, maybe one of the guys will let me design clothes for them!"

London Tipton: Brenda Song

Age 23, from Honolulu HI, "Wow, it's so shiny. You may no me from yay me starring london tipton!"

Bailey Pickett: Debby Ryan

Age 18, from Kettle corn MO, "It will be a great experience to attempt to find a new love who can sweep me off my feet! I hope he likes farming!"

Maddie Fiztpatrick: Ashley Tisdale

Age 22, from Boston MA, "Every girls dreams of finding their prince. Hopefully, I will be able to find mine."

Sharpay Evans: Ashley Tisdale (yes, again haha)

Age 24, from Philadelphia PA, "I am fabulous and what boy wouldn't want this? These girls do NOT stand a chance."

Taylor McKessie: Monique Coleman

Age 22, from Albuquerque NM, "I am a smart girl and I love my job, but I believe it is time for me to find some new love. I hope my heart doesn't get broken."

Gabriella Montez: Vanessa Hudgens

Age 18, from Charleston WV, "Hi, I go by Gabi. I love to sing and hope to have a great time."

* * *

So this was just a taste of what the girls are like. Kind of like a summary. Anyway, this will be posted soon and I really hope you guys will like it. I watched an episode of the Bachelorette and that gave me the idea to post this. Let me know what you guys think alright?

-B


	2. Meeting the girls

**Hello everyone. This will be the first chapter of the Bachelor. For those of you who do not know what 'The Bachelor is' It's a show where a certain amount of girls compete for the bachelor. Well I've made a twist in it. 20 girls meaning 8 girls each and every week Nate and Shane will have to eliminate one girl. Thie list of the girls was the first chapter. Oh and I decided to add 4 more girls

1) Teddy Duncan played by Bridget Mendler

23, From Nevada

2) Claire Roberts played by Emma Roberts

25, From florida

3) Taylor Callum played by Aly Michalka

22, From Vermont

4) Courtney Callum played by Aj Michalka.

21, From Vermont

I know the other girls got to make commentary, but you'll hear what they think soon remember, the boys still have to meet the girls.**

* * *

Okay everyone we are rolling in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Brian walks in front of the camera nods and puts on an award winning smile. "Hello everyone, welcome to the Bachelor rock star edition; I am your host, Brian Recrest. This season's bachelors are none other than Nate and Shane Grey! Come on out guys," Brain called out to the door next to him. Shane and Nate walk out dressed in black tuxes. They shake hands with Brian and stand next to him. "So Shane, Nate. What made you decide to join the bachelor?" Nate nods at Shane to talk and Shane says, "Well, our older brother Jason found love and even our younger brother Frankie has a girlfriend and Nate and I are sick of meeting a girl, falling for them, and then stomping on our hearts. We figured this would be an easy way for us to meet the right girl."

"Well, what kind of girl are you looking for Nate?" Brian asked looking at him. Nate says, "Um , I like a down to earth girl who likes music just as much as me. Also a girl who will understand our crazy schedule when Connect Three goes on tour." Shane continues, "And a girl that doesn't get jealous because our fans can get pretty crazy sometimes, though we love them"

Brian smiles at the two brothers and says, "Well hopefully you will each find that girl i the 4 limos ready to meet the girls?" "Yes." "Totally." Shane and Nate eagerly say at the same time. Brian chuckles and leads them outside of the club they are meeting the girls at. He turns to them and says, "Okay, as each girl walks out of the limo and into the club you will call out mine, and if you both want her call out both and we will deal with those girls inside. Here come the first limo." Brian steps to the side and nods to the driver who gets out and opens the door for the first girl.

Taylor Callum walks out in a knee length beige and black dress with a black and gold thick belt around her waist and black pumps. She smiled at the guys and hugged both of them saying, "Hi, I'm Taylor. It's really great to meet you." She hugs Shane again and walks inside. Shane says, "Mine." and Nate nods approvingly.

The driver open the door again and reveals girl dressed in a red dress that has a black and white checkered stripe and a black wavy line down the front. She had a tire on her head like a hat and a plate on the front that said Harper. Shane and Nate looked at each other slightly scared. She smiles at the both of them and kisses Nate on the cheek. "Hey cutieeeeeee I'm Harper!" She turns to Shane, "Don't you love my outfit?" She skips inside. Nate sighs and says, "I guess she's mine?" Shane starts laughing and Brian cues the driver to open the door.

A brown haired girl with a red D&G mini tube dress with ankle boots walks out and smiled sweetly at the guys. She shakes both of ther hands and says, "I'm Claire, cool to meet you." She walks inside and Nate says, "Mine. So mine." Shane just smiles and nods. The driver opens the door again.

A girl with long black hair come out in a gold beaded dress that stopped one inch above her knee. She smiles really brightly at Shane and kisses his cheek, "I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby." She waves at Nate and walks in. Shane just sighs out the word, "mine..."

The last girl came out of the limo in a floor length black BCBG dress with silver accents. She smiled said, "Hey, I'm Emily." She walked inside. Shane said, "Mine!"

The first limo drove away and the next limo pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door revealing a girl with curly light brown hair. She was wearing a periwinkle dress that came down in layers to her knee and peep toed heels. She gave both Shane and Nate a hug and said, "I'm Caitlyn." And walked inside. Both Shane and Nate decided to call her a both and looked at Brian who nodded and wrote it down.

The driver of the second limo opens the door again and reveals a girl with dirty blond hair wearing a coral and white tube dress and with heels. She says, "Hey guys I'm Teddy! See you guys inside," . Nate chooses her.

The next girl has dirty blond and brownish hair. She is wearing a purple tube dress with black heels. She smiles and says in her little twang, "Hey yall, I'm really excited to meet you guys. I'm Bailey Pickett." She smiles and finishes, "I'll just see you guys inside then!" Hugs both of them and walks inside. Nate and Shane nod at Brian deciding she will also be a both.

The fourth girl out of the second limo, wearing a red knee length dress with a black belt, pushes her way past the driver offering no thanks and hugs Shane as tight as she can. "Oh Shane I knew we were meant to be together ever since I saw you first on stage with your beautiful face and my beautiful face. Ugh, we would make such an amazing couple! Oh and in case you forgot my name if Tawni Hart! Oh, and hey Nick or what ever." She kisses Shane's cheek and skips inside. Nate mummbles, "It's Nate bitch." And Shane sighs saying, "I guess she's one of mine."

The last girl out of the limo looked somewhat familiar to the guys. She had on an off shoulder beige with gray lace on the front dress and beige heels. She air kisses both of them and says, " Hey Grey brothers. You may know me from my show 'Yay Me' starring London Tipton. I'm London Tipton!" She laughs and flaunts inside. Nate automatically shakes his head and Shane laughs saying, "Okay okay, she's mine."

The next limo pulls up and beautiful mocha colored girl walks out wearing a dark aqua and purple flowy dress. She blushed at the two boys and shook both of their hands, "I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you both." She walks inside and Shane smiles saying, "Mine."

The next girl walked out with light brown hair and light highlights. She wore a royal blue strapless mini dress with a black satin sash. She thanked the driver and walked over to the guys hugging them both saying, "I'm Mitchie Torres. It's really great to meet you both." She smiled at them again and walked inside. Nate and Shane both nodded and said, "Both!" And Brian smiled as he wrote it down.

The driver opened the door again and revealed a girl with short black hair wearing a white of the shoulder knee length dress. Both Nate and Shane smiled and said again, "Both," Alex looked at them confused and said, "Excuse me?" They both laughed and said , "Oh, nothing." She giggles and says, "Hi, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you both." She smiles at them again and walks inside.

Brian calls to them. Guys that was your last both so choose carefully. The next girl steps out of the limo wearing a yellow knee length dress and hugs Nate really tight! "Hi, I'm courtney, you guys already met my sister Taylor. I love Nate so so so much!" She walks inside.

The next girl to walk out wore a blue and black polka dotted dress that came to her knee. She was very pretty and had a nice smile on her face. "Hi, I'm peggy. You both are so hot." She winks at Joe and walks inside.

The last limo pulled up and Nate sighed in relief. He couldn't wait to get inside and start to get to know these girls. The first girl stepped out of the limo. She had long light brown hair and wore an ivory and pink long sleeved mini dress. She smiled and shook both of their hands, "Hi guys, I'm Miley. See you inside." She walks away and Nate says to Shane, "Yours."

The next girl walks out in a pink dress and squeals and hugs Nate super hard. "I ah-dore you! I'm Tess Tyler. Yes, TJ Tyler is my mom!" Flaunts inside. Shane laughs and says, "So yours!"

The next girl is wearing a white tube mini dress with gold heels. She smiles politely and hugs both, "Hi, I'm Maddie" She smiles and walks inside. Shane picks her.

The driver opens the door again and out comes in a tight pink dress. She kisses Shane fully on the lips and purrrs. "Hey there sexy, I'm Sharpay, and you're mine!" She struts inside and Nate laughs when Shane chooses her.

Finally, the last girl come out. She is wearing a black and silver tube dress. She smiles at both of the guys, "Hi I'm Ella." and walks inside. Leaving a confused Shane and Nate standing there. Brian walks over to the patting them on the back and says,"Well guys, those are your twenty girls. As of right now you each chose 8 girls. Meaning that each of you will get two of the four you chose as both. Now let's go in and talk to these girls.

* * *

Okay so the guys have now met all of the girls. The next chapter will be them hanging out at the club. The girls finding out which guy they will be competing for and we will find out what will happen to the 4 'both' girls. An elimination will probably be in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not 100% sure yet, but let me know you you guys don't like.

Please review!

-B


End file.
